Shh, don't tell Daddy!
by Nonexistent321
Summary: Kureo wanted to have a son but after his wife's death, he only had a daughter. So he adopts three sons instead. Is that even a good idea? [Arima!Kaneki!Haise!Akira!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **WARNING BAD CONTENT IN THIS FIC! OOC'S AS WELL! They're pervs!**

Summary: Kureo wanted to have a son but after his wife's death, he only had a daughter. So he adopts three sons instead. Is that even a good idea? [Arima!Kaneki!Haise!Akira!]

A/N: Let's clarify something first. Kaneki and Haise will be TWO SEPARATE ENTITIES in this fic. They will be twins, okay?

 **SHH, Don't tell Daddy!  
**

After Kureo's wife died of organ failure, he never had the son that he wanted. Which leaves him only to have a daughter, Akira. He wants a son to manage his estate, his business, that's why he decided to adopt a son. Or well, he adopted three new sons that day.

Arima Kishou, a child that he will claim was his firstborn so he can takeover the business without a problem, the twins, Kaneki Ken and Haise Sasaki.

The four children were able to easily get along at home. Despite Arima being eight years older than Akira, he still had the patience to play with her and the twins at times. Throughout the years, no one was causing much trouble either and life for Kureo had been easier. Profit comes and his inventions acknowledged. But he should've thought about his plans before agreeing to leave home for a week.

"I'm leaving you in charge." Kureo tells the now-23 years old Arima. "Make sure the twins don't get much trouble at school and Akira doing her homework."

"Yes Dad." Arima nods.

The three fifteen year olds ran towards Kureo to give him a goodbye hug. "Don't go!" Kaneki would cry to his suit. "Don't go!" Haise would echo.

"Yeah please don't go!" Akira would say as well.

Kureo pats the three in the head, smiling at his _children_. "I'll be back before you know it. I'll even bring souvenirs too. What would you guys want?" he bribed so they'd let him go without crying.

"A mask!"

"A sword!"

"A cat!"

Kureo just nodded at them, not wanting to promise anything yet. "Alright, what about you Arima? Anything you want?" he thought maybe Arima had a logical request than the ones that the three asked for. "It's unfair if I get you nothing, right?"

"Maybe a new book would do." Arima said as he fixed his glasses.

"Alright then!"

* * *

Later that day, the three were doing homework at the living room as Arima instructed them to. He was strict and a 'jerk brother' as they would call him, but their name-callings do not change his mind once it was settled.

"Hey Akira, what's that letter in your bag?" Kaneki asked when he saw Akira threw a colorful envelope in her bag. "I always see you throwing one in the trash."

"One of the guys in school gave it... I think." she says and gives it to Kaneki.

"You think?" Kaneki opens the envelope to see that it was some sort of love letter. "Whoa look there's five yen here!"

"How can you not be sure?" Haise asked while Kaneki was reading the contents of the letter.

Akira shrugged, "Dad said never to accept gifts and letters from boys. So I reject them. But always, always, someone would leave letters and stuff in my bag." she says, sounding annoyed at the fact that they are invading her bag's privacy.

"Why do they give you letters and money?" Kaneki asked. "I also cannot read kanji yet so this letter is gibberish."

"Let me see." Haise takes it from Kaneki and begins to read, "'Dear Akira, you are very beautiful. Please accept me to be your boyfriend.' what does that mean?"

"What is a boyfriend?" Akira inquired as well.

Arima who was at the background heard their silly conversation. He chuckled and approached the three, taking the letter from Haise. "It means he wants to be your future husband." he says to exaggerate and the three gasp. "If someone gives you something like this again, tell me."

"Yeah tell us too!" Haise says in an overprotective manner. "We'll tell him to back off!"

"Yeah!" Kaneki echoed.

"I will!" the blonde replies with a smile.

* * *

Later that night,

Arima was talking with Kureo over the phone to report how things have been on their first day without Kureo. "Ah I see, so they listen to you huh? That's good. I need them to study hard so one day they can take over our business as well." Kureo said with glee. "Have a good night's sleep. Tell the kids I love them."

"Yes Dad." Arima ends the call and sat on the bed, reaching for the magazine under the pillow to see images of women wearing revealing clothing. "'Boyfriend' huh? I guess I didn't notice she's growing up." he mumbled and closes the magazine. "Maybe I should go check how well she grew up."

He leaves his room and knocked on Akira's door before entering.

Arima saw that she was already lying down in bed sleeping. ' _Right I told the three to sleep early or I will make them clean the bathroom.'_ He thought and mentally laughed how obedient they are in fear of cleaning the bathroom. He silently closes the door and quietly approached his stepsister soundly asleep. Her hair was touching her shoulders now and it was not braided since she was sleeping.

She looked similar to the woman in Kureo's photos, Kasuka Mado. He smiled and knelt down the floor, staring at her face. He poked her nose softly and his finger slides down to her wet lips.

"Akira." he calls her quietly. "Akira it's nii-chan."

He lightly shakes her by the shoulder and her eyes open, "Nii-chan?"

"Wake up." he says and pats her cheek lightly. The girl yawned and rubbed her eyes shortly before focusing it on Arima. "You awake now?" he asked and she nods, although she had a questioning look what it was about.

"What is it?" she asked and sat up, the blanket falling to her lap, revealing she was wearing her nightgown.

"Nii-chan just discovered a new fun game to play." he baited to get her attention. "It's called the Heat Daze." he says and sits in the side of her bed.

"Can't we play it tomorrow?"

' _We could, but I'm really on for something naughty tonight.'_ he thought. "No, come on. Just one round." he insists and the girl nods. He was delighted to see that she listens to big brother. It turns him on. "Alright, first is this, just follow big brother's lead."

He leans close to her nibbled on her upper lip. Having a taste of those soft lips before he decided to lick it. He saw that Akira only watched him, uncertain of what she should do. He gently bit on her lower lip then and cupped her face, hovering his body over her. "Nii-chan," she begins to say, too conscious that her big brother was on top of her, although he did not crush her just yet.

"Stick your tongue out and I'll show you how this works." he instructs and she sticks her little tongue out as he said. He captures that tongue into his mouth and his bigger tongue licked on hers. He sucked on her trespassing tongue and by instinct the blonde copied him, kissing him back. He was pleased with her response and twirled his tongue around hers, this time he gently pressed his body to hers and deepens the kiss.

Arima allowed it to last for two more minutes before he took another step forward and groped her thighs, to which the young girl responded with her hands catching his wrists.

"Did I tickle you?" he teased and his filthy fingers slowly crawled up, gently massaging her thighs.

"It makes me feel weird." she answers, still gripping on his wrist.

"Where?" he asked and this time, a hand arrived to her cunt, cupping it gently, "Here?" he asked and she flinched, this time she was squeezing on his wrist. "I won't hurt you. This is part of the game."

"Dad said I'm not allowed to let any guy make physical contact with me."

"I'm not just _any guy_." Arima said with a chuckle. "I'm your big brother." he said and two fingers probed in her hole, she moaned and he began massaging her clit next. "I'll be very gentle. Just like this." he said and continued to rub his fingers despite the underwear still around, he can feel her getting wet. She moans and he kept on doing it. "Oh right, to be fair, let me show you mine."

He takes his hands off her and unbuckled his belt. The blonde watched him unzip his pants to allow his length to be revealed to her. "It's different."

"Of course it is." he says with a chuckle, "It's used for something. Like penetrating or... you can suck on it." he said casually. "Bend down on fours, come on." he ordered once more and the blonde leaned down in front of his rod. "Then put it in your mouth and just suck on it like it's a candy."

"Uhm, okay." she pokes it first and the moment her finger touched the tip of his member, he could not believe how easily he hardened at her touch.

"Hurry." he growled and pushed his rod to her wet lips. Slowly putting it in her mouth, he moaned when his rod had invaded her caverns, her tongue was small yet it was licking on him hard. "That's it Akira, that's it." he says, satisfied and attempted to push his member a bit further. She held on his thighs to keep her balance and continued sucking on his large member that very much pleased the older brother.

Arima wanted to reach his climax but she was taking it too slow, so he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her to swallow him whole. Moving her head back and forth so her mouth would move around.

"Just like this Akira, yes. Aaah! Yes put your tongue to work! That's it!" he moans. "I'm almost about to..."

Before he knew it, he let out his liquid in her mouth and the girl quickly pulls away, coughing as some of it she was able to drink. Arima chuckled and allowed the rest of the liquid to squirt to her nightgown instead. "Nii-chan you peed on me!"

"No it's not pee Akira." he says and this time takes her hands to touch his hardened member. "Now touch it some more."

"Arima-niichan what are you doing?" Haise asked as he opened the door.

He saw that Arima was kneeling in bed, his rod being touched by Akira's hands and Akira sitting down the bed like it was normal to touch someone else's private parts. He blushed and was jealously staring at his brother's status. "Haise, perfect timing. Join us play this game." Arima invited. "Close the door when you enter." he says and Haise did so.

"What kind of game is this?" Haise asked. He's been watching a few porn so he was sure that this wasn't a child's game.

"It's called the _Heat Daze_. If it's two players no one is _it_ but in this case, someone has to be _it._ " Arima explained. Then he pats Akira in the head. "You're _it_ Akira-chan!"

"Eeeeh? Why me? What does the _it_ do?"

"It's a simple task. You just have to follow what we say." Arima says and he sits down the bed and pulled his stepsister to sit on his lap. "Haise come on, this is how it'll work." he calls and Haise approached them, still blushing. Arima then takes the nightgown off the blonde and Akira shrieked and covered herself. "Shh! this is also part of the game."

"Why do I have to be naked?" she asked and Arima takes her arms off to expose her front to Haise. "Nii-chan?"

"We won't win if you're not." his simple explanation. "Alright Haise, what does your instinct tell you to do?" he asked and placed Akira's hands to her side so he can cup both her premature breasts, making her moan. "You can do this, or..." one hand reached down to her stomach and down passed her underwear where he touched her bare sex. "..this."

"No nii-chan!"

Haise gulped and leaned close to plant a kiss on Akira's lips instead. He's seen a few videos like this before and he's been quite curious how it feels like. So he went for the lips to kiss, his small hands squeezing on her nipples that made the girl moan once more. Haise stopped the kiss when he felt the pleasure to tug and squeeze her nipples while staring at it.

"Aaah! Aaah! Haise stop!" the blonde says while moaning. But Haise continued to press on her breasts, his thumb pressing it hard and he can capture her breast in his hand in one touch. It was soft. Much better than the one in the videos. "Nii-chan tell him to stop!"

But Arima had his own agenda. His hand was already massaging on her clit and the side of her hole, the wetness was encouraging him to go further and finger her.

"Aaaaahhmm..! Nii-chan! Aaah!"

While Haise was observing her breasts, he saw below how Arima was working underneath the undergarment covering her. "Arima-niichan, can we take it off? I want to see it as well." he asked and Arima nods. Without effort, Arima took it off and Haise leaned his face to her clit. "It's so wet down here." he says and began to lick the fluids coming dripping down from her.

"aaaAaaaagghhh,,, Haise!"

Haise ended up burying his face to her sex and licked on her while Akira was gripping on his hair, attempting to push him away. But Haise was not the only one she had to deal with, Arima was now assaulting her breasts with his rather big hands and her neck being tongued by him as well.

"I don't want to be the _it_ anymore! Nii-chan!"

When Haise thought that he'd finish cleaning her up, she reached her climax and now a new set of liquids are flowing out of her. She pants and her struggles have lessened as she tried to catch her breath and recover her strength. Haise licked on her twitching folds and drank the liquids while sucking on her. "Haise, let's penetrate her at once." Arima decided.

"Mmhmm..." Haise agrees after he was satisfied with tasting her. He cupped her sex afterwards and he moaned. "Okay we should do that."

While Haise was removing his pajamas, Arima lifted Akira up a bit to position his rod to her anus and puts it in with one swift movement. He covered her mouth to lessen her screams otherwise Kaneki would awaken and hear. "Shhh, you don't want Kaneki to join the game do you?" Arima tells her and licked on her earlobe shortly before moving his hips to see how far he's entered.

"Nii-chan, it's stuck there, take it off!"

This time she sees Haise positioning himself in her front. And she was sure his private part looks exactly like Arima's, only smaller. "Here I come Akira!" he says and pushed it in, his body pressing her breasts and her back hitting Arima's warm chest. "I'm in!"

"Just enjoy this okay?" Arima tells her and the two began to thrust now. Akira gripped on Haise's shoulders and moaned.

"Aah! Aah! Nii-chan! Haise!"

"Yeeeesss!" Haise moans and captures her mouth to kiss her while Arima continued to play with her breasts.

The two were doing it at the same time, the feeling was mutual. Pleasure. But for Akira, at first it was pain, a little later the pleasure got into her head that she no longer complained to them.

When the two had reached their climax, they both let it all out and lay Akira in bed, exhausted.

Arima leaned over he body, rubbing himself to her chest and kissed her once more. Biting on her lip gently. "Don't tell daddy, okay? This is our little secret." he says and she nods.

"And Kaneki?"

"We'll invite Kaneki next time. Goodnight."

.

.

.

.

"I'm home!" Kureo says after finally arriving back home. The three kids runs to him for a hug, or well, to snatch the souvenirs he's got for them. "Oh yes this one's for you, this one's for you and then for you!"

The kids ran to their corners to check the gift that Kureo bought for them. Arima was the last to approach them. "Hey Dad." he greets.

"I got you something too, don't worry." Kureo said and handed him a fountain pen. "So how was your week?"

"Uhm..." Other than playing with Akira and Haise every night, "nothing much. Just like the normal days I guess."

"I see. Well then, let's celebrate my return! If I'm lucky, they will choose me again to travel and negotiate with clients."

"Of course..." Arima said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **WARNING BAD CONTENT IN THIS FIC! OOC'S AS WELL! They're pervs!  
A/N: Soooo, here's a part 2 thanks to guest reviewer.**

 **SHH, Don't tell Daddy! 02  
**

The three were running in the hallway because if they don't run, they won't make it in time for class. Kaneki was the first to split from the two and calmed his breathing before entering his classroom. Haise was next as soon as they reached the second floor. Akira was already panting as she arrived at the third floor.

As she ran, she bumps into an upperclassman along the way. "Watch it twerp!"

"S- Sorry!"

"Hey chill down man, it's just a middles-schooler." Shikorae tells his pal.

Tatara hmphed and glared at the little blonde who bumped into him, shivering in anxiety. Middle-schoolers were aware that whenever the high school students would come by their school for club activities or whatever reason, they're not there in a good mood. Always. And Tatara just happens to be one of the scariest of them all. "Watch where you're going next time."

As he walked away, Shikorae chortled and bent his knees a bit to level with Akira. "Don't judge him kid, he just didn't get much love from his parents when he was young."

"SHIKORAE!"

"Coming!"

Akira gulped, ignoring them as she hurriedly slipped in her classroom before the teacher comes.

When Shikorae ran after Tatara, he was smacked in the back of his head rather hard. "Idiot, what's with that crap?"

"Better to mislead the kid than let her notice you're a yakuza heir, ya know?"

"Their kids. Stupid kids won't notice a thing."

"Oh."

* * *

"Okay, everyone MUST write a letter of admiration towards someone, show appreciation, confess your feelings or express your admiration towards your idols. Now you can write for anyone in this class or any upperclassmen if you prefer or even the teachers!"

"Eeeeh?!"

"Why sensei?"

"What is this for?"

Eto clicked her tongue as she smiled at the students. "It's Children's Day today! To be recognized, the best thing that you could do is to write a powerful letter to express yourselves." she explained and everyone 'ooohed'. "I'm giving you the whole class hour to do that! But make sure about fifteen minutes before our time ends you should have finished that because I will give you time to give it before recess."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Any questions?"

"How many letters are we supposed to make?" Akira asked.

"Is it okay to give it to someone outside of school campus?" another student asked.

The green-haired woman chuckled before speaking. "As much letters as you want! Give to your loved ones or give to the ones who needs love! If it's someone outside the campus you can give it after school hours. Anymore questions?" The students shook their heads and Eto clapped her hands together, smiling brightly at them. "Good, you may begin!"

While everyone started doing their work, Akira prepared four papers of different colors already. One letter for her father, one for her nii-chan, one for Haise and of course one for Kaneki.

"Who will you write for Akira-chan?" her seatmate asked, peeking on the blank paper on Akira's desk. "Don't tell me it's for your dad or brothers."

"Who am I supposed to write for but them?" she inquired and the redhead grinned at her.

"ANYONE!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to write one for the waiter at Anteiku, to appreciate him. Then I'm going to confess my feelings for an upperclassman and I'm going to talk trash with some schoolmates I don't like." Roma explained.

"Hmm, well..."

"Don't listen to Roma, she's just being a bad influence as usual." Seidou tells her. "I think it's sweet that you want to write for your parents."

"Says the guy who will write for his dog!" Roma blurts out and Seidou hid his paper from them. It's true he wants to write something for his dog 'Rocky' and he'd also write for his parents and his sister.

"Roma, Seidou, Akira, is there a problem?" Eto special-mentioned the three who were making a loud ruckus at the back of the class.

The three stiffened and everyone laughed nervously, shaking their heads in unison and muttering their apologies to the teacher and to the class. Eto may be smiling all the time but whenever she'd get angry... they will NOT like it. So they chose to be quiet instead. Which gives Akira some peace and quiet to think about who else to write for.

' _The teacher DID say that I can write for someone who needs love... maybe that scary guy...'_

Mustering the courage to start writing, she started off with the introduction.

Halfway before the time ends...

Someone knocks in the classroom and Eto was the one who opens it of course. There were some murmurs outside of the room. Akira neatly folded her letter and kept it under her desk. She prepared to write for her father next when she was startled to hear her name being called by Eto. "Akira!"

"Y- Yes sensei?"

"Your brother is in the clinic right now. He's not feeling well and he's asking for you."

"E- eh?!"

* * *

Inside the clinic,

Akira enters the clinic, seeing the school doctor, Chigyou, was talking to someone over the phone. And their conversation seemed sour. She quietly enters the clinic and sits on the chair by the waiting area. Chigyou snapped his fingers to catch her attention while 'hmphing' over the phone. Akira looks up at him and he cocked his head to the room to his right.

Pointing a finger to the knob, Akira gulped and quietly runs over the room to enter. She closes it so she does not have to hear anything from him and she sees Haise hugging his knees, all curled up on the bed.

"Haise, what's wrong? Did they call dad already?" she asked as she got near the bed.

"I don't want them to call dad..."

"Why? I was pulled out from class because they said you didn't want to call nii-chan." she said, worried.

It was then that Haise sat up and smiled at her. "I'm actually fine! I was just jealous that last night... nii-chan went to your room and locked it. The WHOLE NIGHT." the reason why they were late? Arima, Akira and Haise slept late. Only the youngest Kaneki was the one who slept early.

"So?"

"If he gets to play with you at home because he's boss, I want to do the same with you as well."

"Play in school?! That's crazy!"

Haise hushed her and jumped off the bed to see what Chigyou was doing. It seems that he stepped out for a while but he can hear Chigyou's faint voice, probably still arguing with the person over the phone. He locks the door and grinned. "We'll be fine. It won't take long."

"No way, not in school Haise!"

"You're being selfish! It's always nii-chan you allow!"

* * *

Mado Household,

Arima arrived back at the mansion and sees that Kureo was in the living room. A woman with purple hair massaging his shoulders from behind. Arima did not want to assume so he approached them. "Father."

"Shh..." the woman says and her eyes fixated on the sleeping Kureo. "He's stressed."

"Who are you? Are you some kind of affair woman?"

The woman chuckled at the accusation. "No. I'm a new maid he hired. Apparently he was surprised at my ability to help him relax." her hands expertly massaging his shoulders as Arima could see. "No worries, I do not plan to be a mother of anyone."

Arima smirked. "Then how good are you to relax _me_?"

"Why don't we find out after this?"

* * *

Tatara was massaging his head after getting hit by a ball. Dodgeball sure is a fun play but not when you get hit. Shikorae ran to him on the bleachers with ice. "Here you go. The teach said you should go to the clinic."

"I'm not dying."

"It's good for cutting classes man."

"Fine."

Tatara pretends not to feel well and walks to the clinic to sleep. The rest of the classes are boring anyway. Until school hours are over, he can say he feels dizzy until they tell him to go. He sees that Chigyou was outside the clinic, talking to someone over the phone. Or well, just bid goodbye to the person over the phone.

"Sport injury?" he asked when he saw Tatara and noticed he was wearing his jersey.

"Yeah, not feeling well." he said lazily. Whether or not the school doctor buys his lie or not, he doesn't care. He can just sneak out of the school premises later.

Chigyou opens the door for him and sighed. "Just get some sleep for a bit. I'm going to call on a student's parent to pick him up. Want me to call yours too?" he asked but Tatara shook his head. "There's a boy sleeping there, try not to bully him."

As soon as Chigyou left, Tatara enters with a bored expression. He was headed for the room to sleep, but to his surprise, as he tried to open the door, it was locked.

He's been through the same tricks before. Fake sickness and getting it on with the nurse, that's why surveillance cameras are installed inside the room just in case. Sitting down on Chigyou's chair and checking the laptop to see what's going on, he saw a boy with black and white hair, his polo not buttoned, his tie was tied around the girl's eyes. The girl with him was kneeling down while sucking on his member, hands tied behind her back by her own necktie.

Tatara scoffed. Definitely _his_ style when he was younger. "You brats sure can't hold it off until after school hours..."

Turning the recording off and deleting the file, he knocks on the door to alert them.

The two stopped moving when they heard the knock. "Crap!" pulling his dick away and zipping his pants, he grabbed his tie that was around Akira's eyes. "We gotta hurry. I know that knock."

"I told you school is not a safe place for this game! And what knock? Are you in some sort of group of bad influence?"

Haise hurried to untie her and he buttoned his uniform back. "Let's talk later. That knock means the doctor will be back soon. It's enough time for us to clean up."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I'm part of a... something, but I can't tell you. Yet. Just... just do as I say for now!"

"I'm telling nii-chan!"

"If you tell anyone I'll tell Kaneki about this game and he will cry if you don't let him play!"

As the two threatened each other, they had a staredown for a moment before one of them finally gave up.

* * *

Going back to class like nothing had happened, Akira sits back on her chair, sighing. Arima and Haise are her brothers but recently it seemed more different than that. Arima would often enter her room in the middle of the night and locks her door before he does different sort of things to her. Haise was aware of it and she never realized he'd be 'jealous' of Arima.

Now he's making his own terms and setting up his own scenario and joining some sort of group that might've influenced him to do this.

She sighed and just took the blue paper for Haise. Maybe she should write something for him first. But as the tip of her pen reached the paper, the teacher clapped her hands together to catch everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone time's up! Time to give your letters now!"

"Eeeeh!?"

Everyone excitedly got up their seats to give their letters. Roma and Seidou, her seatmates, also left in a hurry. She looked around and everyone seemed to have written to someone outside of class. Eto noticed that she was left behind. "Were you not able to write for anyone, Akira-chan?"

"J- Just one."

"You can make more later. You can try and deliver that instead." Eto suggested. "After all, it's recess after this. I think you have all the time you need to make more letters. I do hope that I receive one too." she says with a wink.

* * *

Walking in the hallway to search for the person the letter was for, she was at a loss. She didn't even know his name or what class he was in. But she was jealous that the rest of her classmates was able to write a lot and now they've scattered across the campus to deliver it.

While walking, a blue door suddenly opens, it would've hit her if she wasn't walking too slow.

"Whoa Tatara, you almost crushed the kid flat, take it easy man!" Shikorae says and checks her if she was hit. "You okay kid?"

"Y- Yeah, uhm," ' _it's them!'_

"Hey you're the kid earlier!" Shikorae said in realization. Then he sees the letter in her hand, labeled 'To senpai this morning'. "Is that for Tatara?" he asked and pointed at the letter. Tatara who was standing behind him was glaring.

"Y- Yes."

"Then go ahead and give it to him." Shikorae encouraged and beamed at her to ease her worries. Tatara wanted to ignore her but he noticed that she was the same girl that was at the clinic earlier.

"You..." Tatara takes the letter from her hand and entered the locker room to read it.

"Hey wait!" Akira runs after him and Shikorae grinned at them. "I still have to-"

But he did not read the letter. He slips it in his locker and sat down the chair, crossing his arms. "You were the kid at the clinic earlier. How are you related to that boy with black and white hair?"

"What?"

"Don't play games with me or I will upload the video of you sucking his dick and the whole school would know." he bluffed. This is a kid, she had to be stupid enough to fall for it. The girl blushed and stared at him in shock. "What are you looking at? Answer me!"

"W- We were just playing a game..."

"A _GAME_?"

"Big brother introduced it to me then Haise saw us playing and joined. I- I told him we can't play at school because it's full of people, please don't tell anyone! Big brother would be mad at him!" she confessed.

To Tatara, that was nonsense. But if he were to analyze it correctly, her brothers were assaulting her with her consent and yet to her it was just a game with malice. He only wanted to know more about Haise since he was one who was recently and persistently asking to join his group. He did not expect to hear all _this_.

"What does the letter have to do with anything?"

"Your friend said you just lacked love... and our teacher said we can write for anyone who might need love so I thought that you won't feel alone if you knew there are-"

' _Disgusting...'_

"Okay enough." he says, not wanting to hear another word. "This is my response to your letter." he leans close to plant a kiss on her lips, it was short, just wanting to taste her lips, but she can feel that it was how Arima would kiss her as well. "You taste sweet. Take your clothes off."

"Wha-"

"You do this with your brothers, now take your uniform off." he ordered and she hesitantly unbuttoned her blouse. Tatara was quick to study her young physique and reached for one of her premature breasts, "hmm, take your bra off."

Akira reached for the lock on her back and the bra loosens. Tatara aggressively pulled the uniform off her, along with her bra. Then he locked his eyes on her bare chest. This time both hands caressed her breasts, his thumb poking and pressing on her nipples simultaneously. When he heard her moan, he smirked in satisfaction.

' _As long as she thinks we're playing this game that her big brother says, she won't scream or resist me.'_

"Do you enjoy it when you play this game?" he asked lustfully, his tongue licking his lips as he fixated his eyes on her breasts that he was touching.

"I- I do but, * _moan*_ not when they're not nice to me, * _moan*._ "

"Ooooh, then let's play shall we?"


	3. Fair Trade (Arima x Akira)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

Guest: Thank you for your review/s. I can't tell if you're the same one who reviewed but thank you. Because of it, I decided to write a next episode. To which I hope won't disappoint.

A/N: So I reread the fic to refresh my memory. When I started working full-time, things have been hectic. But I finally got the time so let's get on with it. PS. I'm a little rusty on the rated M part so lay the comments easy on me.

Also, this episode we'll have a few months timeskip since the events of ep 2.

Episode 3: Fair Trade

Time was flying fast for the kids, especially now that summer vacation was coming near. It was already the evening, the three were watching TV in the living room, waiting for their father to come home from his usual business trip while Arima was asleep in his room, tired of his recent affairs with the maid that Kureo hired a few months back.

"Next channel." Haise mumbled and Akira pressed the remote, moving on to another channel. But by far the only thing they see was documentary and news channels. Excluding the few cartoon channels that Haise didn't want to watch. "Next channel."

"I'll just get something to eat. I'm hungry." Kaneki said as he hopped off the couch to head to the kitchen.

"Just wake the maid so you won't burn the house down or something." Haise tells him but Kaneki stuck a tongue out at his brother.

"I'll eat cereal!"

As Kaneki leaves the area, Haise turned back to the screen and sees Akira watching a cartoon he does not like. "Next." he tells her.

"I wanted to watch Pinpin Bears." Akira tells him, but changed the channel nonetheless.

The next channel, Haise held her hand in reflex, his eyes locked on the screen. The scene was showing a man whose back was turned from the camera and was thrusting in a woman's sensitive spot. Her bare front was seen HD on TV and their moans were so passionate that Haise felt his member harden rather quickly. When the camera angle changed and now it was seen in detail how the man was nibbling on the woman's nipple, Akira changed the channel, making Haise hit her hand.

"It was just getting interesting!" Haise scolds her.

Akira peeked at the kitchen to see if Kaneki was coming. Good thing it seemed like he's still trying to reach the cereal box on the cupboard. "Kaneki can't see that." she tells her brother, wary of another male being to 'play' with her.

"Kill joy." Haise mumbled.

Ding dong! When they heard the doorbell rang, the two exchanged looks and Kaneki ran out of the kitchen. "DAD!" the three exclaimed and they raced for the door to give their father a welcome greeting.

Kureo happily hugged the three and they were also quick to snatch the bags he had.

"Whoa take it easy little rascals. There's fragile things in there." Kureo tells the kids and one of the big bags that they unwrapped was a game console.

"Wow! No way! Thanks dad!"

"You can't play that today, I was supposed to give it tomorrow. It's pretty late, you three need to sleep." he tells them, receiving puppy eyes now. He is affected by this but the kids have school tomorrow. So he did his best to put on a scary face. "The person who doesn't sleep will not get a chance to-"

Before he could even finish, the three already ran to their respective rooms.

...

The following day, after school hours. The three are stuck studying in the living room for their exams while Arima was reading a book nearby to watch over them like a hawk. The three had been trying to convince him to let them play but he wouldn't budge.

"Jerk niisan." they'd call him. But he remained unaffected by the name calling no matter what they do.

"We won't fail exams we promise." Kaneki tried to negotiate but Arima simply shook his head.

"Can you cook us something to eat then? It's Rize's day off today so she won't be around to cook." Haise says and Arima closes his book. Maybe some peace in the kitchen could help keep his peace of mind.

"You three better study." his last words of threat before leaving the room.

Haise made sure that Arima left already before leaning close to Akira to nudge her and he stands and leaves, announcing that he goes to the bathroom and Akira follows a minute after. Kaneki didn't seem suspicious of them and focused on studying.

"What is it?" Akira asked her brother.

"If it's you, you can convince big brother to let us play." Haise shared his thoughts but Akira did not accept it openly.

She shakes her head. "No way. I'm not going to look like I'm begging to 'play' with him!"

Haise smirked when Akira quickly figured out what he wants her to do. "I didn't say anything but it seems you already know what he wants."

"I- I was just guessing." she tried to lie.

"Don't you want to try the new game? I even used up my allowance to buy CDs." Haise tried to persuade her. "Come on please."

...

Arima was sitting on a chair reading his book in peace while steaming hot buns. He saw Akira coming so he closed his book to give her his attention. "Hungry?"

"Niisan, please let us play." she tried to plead without conditions first. But Arima can already see what she's really there for and he wants to fall for the bait.

"You have to study for exams." he says, trying to amuse himself. "Rules are rules." Arima tried to push her away to see what she'd do.

The blonde knows that her brother is smart. She needed to figure out to use herself as bait but presenting herself with style as Haise suggested. "Exactly. Dad's rule is that I don't allow any man to touch me but you said it's okay because you're my brother. Can't I also have a say to you as your sister?"

Arima smirked and knelt down to her level, tempted to just rip her clothes and start kissing her. "Alright. I'll let you three play. But what new game can we /play/ tonight?"

Trying to come up with an offer, the blonde reminded herself of what she's learned while secretly 'dating' the upperclassman Tatara. It wasn't just Haise that wants to play with her in school, there was also Tatara who'd sneak attack her mostly during breaks and one of the things she's learned from him is... "Watch me. Watch me make a fool myself." she says, shocking the older brother. "And if- if you have toys you can use that too."

As tempting as it sounds, Arima controlled himself and smirked widely. "You have a deal then. But I want another condition to our agreement." he says maliciously.

"Wh- what is it?"

"You can't play without adult supervision."

...

While the two boys are playing on the carpet floor, Akira was on the couch sitting on Arima's lap. Arima turned the air-condition as cold as possible so he can put a blanket around Akira and himself. His hands being able to touch her wherever he wanted to.

"Hey that's cheating! No combo moves!"

"It's part of the game for a reason!"

They were enjoying the game. A fighting game. Arima was happily watching them but he was doing something else. Akira on the other hand was doing her best not to make any unnecessary sound for the sake to keep Kaneki out of the loop on this /game/ they secretly play. She can only moan when the game's volume rises.

"You're completely still Akira. Don't stop it." Arima whispered in her ear, softly nibbling that same ear afterwards.

The blonde closed her eyes and squeezed on her brother's wrist. His fingers have been freely poking and caressing her. He was a tease. "How do you expect me to play like this?" she whispered back.

Her legs are trembling, wanting to close her opening so he'd stop but even if she pressed her legs together, his fingers had already slipped in her hole. She ended up leaning on her brother's chest, tired and silently panting. Arima then used his other hand to snake up from the hem of her shirt and entering from under the shirt, he arrives in her maturing bosoms.

"Mmm," he moaned in her ear. "They're a bit bigger now Akira. I can't wait for tonight." he growled. His body moving on its own and squeezing her rather hard. The blonde bit her lip to prevent herself from squealing. Thank goodness the game's music boomed loudly.

Akira can feel her brother's rod bulging from his pants. It was poking her and she didn't want to think of what he wants to do next to her. Kaneki and Haise seemed distracted enough with the game. She even had to lie that she didn't want to play just so none of them would turn to her every now and then. It was unfair... Although Arima promise to play the console with her in return of pleasuring him.

"Hey." Arima calls her softly and she turned her head to the side to see him, only to be greeted with a kiss.

His soft growls were hungry for a penetration but it seemed that he was holding himself back. She kissed him back and Arima quickly noticed she improved kissing back. He felt proud and used his thumb and middle finger to press on both nipples and he also slipped in three of his fingers inside of her to double the ecstasy for the blonde.

Akira felt really weakened at the assault. She wanted to just moan loudly and let it all out but she had to restrain herself from doing so. She stopped with the kiss and gripped on her brother's arms, gritting her teeth and her eyes closed shut. Her body was shivering, she could feel that something was about to come out of her as she neared he climax. Arima can feel her small movements, her hips adjusting and helping his fingers find the right spot to poke and her chest moving forward for him to press on her nipples some more.

When Arima can feel that Akira was about to come, he stopped caressing her breasts and instead placed his hand over her mouth, muffling her moans. "Mmmm! Mmm!"

Her body convulsed, the liquids flowing out, her hips still moving and his fingers still inside. He still poked around in her hole as long as she moves. Her grip on his arms tightened, almost clawing him.

When she's stopped moving, her body just leaning on him for rest, he removed his hand from her mouth and she pants as quietly as she could and Arima kissed the side of her head. "I promise we'll play with the console tomorrow." he tells her and removed his fingers from her hole so he could lick on the liquids on his fingers.

"Niisan... I wet your pants." she tells him weakly and he chuckled.

"You'll suck on me tonight."


End file.
